How She Came To Be
by Party Like It's Sherlock S3
Summary: A young girl gets kidnapped after the Winchesters have a run in with a demon that has plans. Big plans. He has taken samples of Dean and Castiel's blood, put it into a strange machine... The Winchesters shrug it off and continue with their lives, but Cas has a odd feeling about all this. And this girl who got kidnapped, something about her reminds Cas of someone he knows... OC


A young dirty blonde haired girl stood in front of her mirror, applying makeup to her face.

"...You know, you could get in real trouble for this." Said a voice from her phone, which was on speaker.

The girl smiled.

"Yeah, but I only get in trouble if I get caught!"

Laughter came from the phone.

The dirty blonde blinked her large blue eyes at herself in the mirror.

"Okay, I think I'm presentable..." She said.

"Oh shut up. You're beautiful without makeup."

"You can't even see me."

"Oh well."

The girl laughed with her friend before picking up the phone and walking to her window.

"Okay, I'll meet you there." She said.

"Kay, see ya, Tori!"

The girl hung up the phone and shoved it into her back pocket. She quickly opened her window to feel the cold air hit her face. She climbed out of the window, closing and leaving it slightly open, so when she returned she could get back in. But, little did she know, she wasn't going to be returning home that night...

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"...Shit!"

Dean cursed as a knife sliced his arm.

A black eyed demon hissed at him, knife in hand, preparing to strike.

Dean stepped back several feet before clutching his bleeding arm tightly. He glared at the demon, expecting it to come after him again. But, to his surprise, the demon grinned at him and looked at it's blood covered knife. The demon stared at the blood hungrily, his eyes sparkling with delight.

"Dean!"

Dean barely looked over and saw Sam breaking down the door of the wooden house. Sam was followed by Cas. Both of them looked extremely worried when they saw Dean bleeding.

"Here!" Sam yelled as he tossed a gun to Dean.

Dean caught the gun with his undamaged arm, then pointing it to the demon possessed man.

"Sam," Dean barely got the name out of his mouth before Sam got out his book and started to read out the words. The demon flinched at the words before glaring at Castiel. He grinned widely, his black eyes sparkling with excitement. He ran at Cas, stabbing him quickly. Dean, seeing that the demon had hurt his friend, quickly fired multiple times at the man. Sam looked up from his book, hearing the gunfire, then angrily glaring at his brother.

"...I was almost done! We could have saved him!" He sighed, irritated by Dean.

Dean didn't care. He just looked to Cas. Cas looked down at the demon in surprise. The knife was still lodged in his stomach. Cas quickly pulled it out of himself and dropped it to the floor.

"Cas, you alright?" Dean questioned as he walked towards his friend.

There was a hiss. The Winchesters and their angel looked down to see the demon alive once again. He grabbed the knife from the floor and bolted for the door. It didn't take long for the boys to react and start running after the demon, Dean shooting his gun at it.

"How did that bastard live?! I shot him in the head!" Dean said as the chase continued.

They saw the demon jump over some bushes, out of their sight. They still kept running. The three of them chased after the demon for what felt like forever, until they finally chased him in a abandoned building. Sam quickly ran to the door, opening it up for his brother and Cas. The three of them bolted inside after the demon. Sam made sure to lock the door, just in case the demon was to try and escape through the front door.

The demon ran through the building. This was working out perfectly for him. He had gotten blood from both of them, now he just had to insure it's safety. He ran into another room, opened a door to a odd looking machine, and put the knife within it. He pressed several buttons on the outside of it and watched as the blood was extracted from the knife. He grinned, knowing his job was done.

"Hey!"

He turned around to see the Winchesters, pointing their guns to him. He grinned at them.

"What did you just do?!" Sam questioned.

Cas came in the room, and laid his eyes on the odd machine.

He knew what it did, and quickly approached the demon.

"Cas? Cas! What are you doing?!" Dean yelled at him, gun still pointed at the demon.

The demon was on his knees, as if his was offering himself as a sacrifice to them. Cas quickly stared him down, then grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. He pulled the demon several feet off the ground. He glared at the demon's black eyes.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked in a demeaning voice.

The demon cackled.

"You think I came up with this? Please! Only master could come up with such a plan!" The demon said.

This confused the Winchesters greatly, they glanced at each other, both having lowered their guns.

Cas narrowed his eyes at the demon.

"Who is commanding you?"

The demon laughed again.

"It's already too late! He's received the samples by now!" The demon said before Cas growled and gripped a hand on the demon's head. The demon's eyes flashed with light. And just like that, he was dead. He dropped to the floor like a ragdoll. Cas glared down at his victim, the turned to the machine before destroying it. Dean and Sam stood from afar, not knowing what to do.

"...Cas! Cas, quit!" Dean yelled at him.

Cas looked up in surprise at Dean.

Dean shoved his gun into it's holder that was connected to his belt. He walked toward Cas, feeling slightly worried at the angel's sudden outburst of rage.

"Cas, what happened? What did he mean?" Dean questioned, staring down at what used to be a mysterious machine.

Cas looked up to Dean. He didn't want to worry his friend of what might become of this.

"That- It's nothing..." Cas lied.

Dean glared back up at his friend.

"So, you're saying you just went all Rambo on this thing for nothing?!" Dean asked, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

Cas narrowed his eyes at Dean.

"You know I don't understand that reference." He retorted.

Dean rolled his eyes before directing his attention towards his brother.

"You alright, Sammy?" He asked, gesturing towards Sam's flustered expression.

Sam nodded before he swallowed.

"Yeah..."

He was slightly worried about Cas, and what the demon meant...

Dean sighed before clutching his wounded arm again.

"Alright, well, we should get out of here..." He said wearily.

Sam nodded as the three of them exited the room.

* * *

**Author's note: Hey guys! I don't know where this came from, just something that popped in my head! Should I continue it or not? IDK, Please review!**


End file.
